the_adventures_of_muk_and_nutinasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cave Society
The Cave Society (previously Eim's Cave) is a new, important location in both universes controlled by Nutistan. Invite: https://discord.gg/ezmsNu3 History It was created by Eim Mukinas. The cave quickly gained popularity as the legendary figure Zyonix died (he was nearly deleted from history). On 5 August, 2018, Eim's Cave changed its name to The Cave Society. The name change was voted most popular from 3 options: The Cave Society, Everyone's Cave, The Cave of Everything. Features Mukinas School The most interesting feature in The Cave Society is the mukinas school, where members are taught about mukinas's culture and habits, along with Nutistani culture. Eim Hentai A special feature is the #Eim-hentai channel, which allows people to post (Eim) hentai. Bezo's Wild Wasteland Another special feature includes Bezerk's Wasteland, another nsfw channel mostly used for absolute garbage, which Eim despises. It is ran by Bezerkinas, who makes sure only the worst of the worst is posted there. Mukinas Meme Storage The Mukinas meme storage is a private channel only seen by staff. The channel consists of a load of Mukinas memes, one day planned to have all memes ever made. Random Questions Channel The random questions channel is run by all staff members, mostly AljonBeestmuk and Eim Mukinas. In the channel polls are made, memey questions are asked. A few decisions have been made using this channel. It's democracy, kiddo. Aljon's lair Like Bezerk, Aljon also has his own channel. It is, however, not nsfw. It has a few basic rules that should be obeyed. AljonBeestmuk often uses it to talk about Overwatch and D.Va. Leveling System and Roles How it works Using discord bots, people in the server can level up. However, newly joined people only get a member role, and receive a level 1 role after some activity. The levels go from 1 to 10, what is beyond that is yet unknown. Colour codes The levels are fun because they increase the saturation of the specific color; level 1-4 blue, level 5-9 pink, what is beyond that is also unknown. Roles Very Special People - hella important people, staff Special People - memey people like arceusgamergod and mukinas himself Mukinas Student; Mukinas Diploma - people who attend and who have graduated the muki school Bezerk's Children of Shitposting - access to the forbidden hell channel Decrypter - successfully decrypted Eim's 15th of June puzzle Unperson - memy mute punishment from the Swords & Daggers universe Disgrace - memey mute punishment from the Russian universe Cave Trinity - special people that are seen as the reason the community exists Importance "All roads lead to Eim's Cave." The Cave Society is very important in the meme, as it connects the Russia universe and the Swords & Daggers universe. To support this, it features a lot of memey roles, memelord people and lots of other people that help improve the meme (see mukinas school). Summarizing, The Cave Society is the mainport of the meme. 15th of June Puzzle The Story On 13th of June, a mysterious video was posted in the discord server. Not many paid attention to it or were interested at all, but some took the job and tried to decipher what was in the video. The gentlemen who managed to figure it all out were AljonBeestmuk, Tja_Tja muk and Bezerkinas. They were all given the rare decrypter role. The Video The video featured unreadable texts, written in symbols, flipped text, rotated individual numbers and letters. It was barely 2 seconds long, but it had lots of stuff in it. The video has 2 sequences, the first and the second. In the first sequence you could see an upside down line of text, and two texts (one darker than the other) which were written in symbols. The second sequence quickly flashes the word "invite" sideways on a lump of confusing zeros and ones. The video can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkoprjK6QTc Solving the Video The upside down text would spell out "wen eliforp cip", which was a hint to what the prize of solving it is. The first (lighter) symbol text is written in the wingdings font, which when translated means "ht51 enuj", which in reverse is "june 15th". June 15th was the day the whole thing was revealed. The bottom symbol text was written in the webdings font, which when translated can be read as "base64+binary". This particular text was a hint on what to do with the zeros and ones in the next sequence. In the second sequece, the flashing "invite" was a hint to what the code is for, a discord server. The zeros and ones are binary, and after translating it from binary to text, you get "VXNkWkpzbg ", which needs to be translated through base64. After translating it, you get "UsdZJsn" which is the grand finale. This text then needs to be put in discord to join a server named "Congratulations!" (the invite does not work anymore). The Prize For solving this puzzle, the people would get to see Eim's new profile picture early, as well as get a decrypter role in Eim's cave. The profile picture is now public. Problems with the Puzzle The people that tried to solve it all couldn't wrap their heads around the symbols, the binary code and other things that they need to do. This made some of the gentlemen furious, as they had to cool off from it all, which wasted them some time. This also lead to giving them hints like "Background-->LT; -as+t" and other subtle hints. Another problem with this puzzle was the unsatisfying prize, as it was all a trick to hype the new profile picture up. Bezerk was really mad after not getting what he deserves and put his profile picture and Eim's future profile picture and wanted to go on rampage, telling everyone about the new secret picture, but Eim managed to calm Bezerk down and made him change it back to the high seal. 1st Ava Davis Rally Beginning After Eim notices Ava Davis videos related to discord on the 30th of August, he rushes to find her discord tag and add her. The whole server was asked to add her. Rally group A DM group was then made by the name "AVA DAVIS SHRINE" which after many renames became "AVA DAVIS TEMPLE". The members were given instructions on what to do after Ava Davis joins. Ava Davis Accepts Eim's request After Eim tells Ava Davis to get on discord and accept his friend request, she is added to the DM group. Everyone links the cave society invite, making her speechless and quitting discord. Aftermath Ava Davis joined the server on the 4th of September, 2018. She then left it on the 9th of September in 2018. Rob Wong Campaign Beginning After Eim and Jimmy watch Rob Wong videos and become huge fans, their comments are noticed and the cave gets to know about it. The whole cave is now aware of Rob Wong and his doings. 1st Cave Appearance The cave people are ordered to comment "the cave society sent me rob" on his video "THINGS I MISS About Normal Life While Travelling". This brought in 8 people to comment. Even tho some of our comments were noticed, the cave focused ones were not replied to. 2nd Cave Appearance Later on, when people were already very familiar with Rob Wong, they tried doing it again in order to be noticed, and get him to join the discord server. This time the people commented on his next uploaded video, "Exploring ABANDONED Soviet Fortress in Karosta, Liepāja, Latvia". The masses commented "may the cave society be with you" and the likes were all dominating the comment section. This time, 10 people showed up for the event, and Rob Wong then replied to Jimmy's comment, which also included him saying "may the cave society be with you".This video also made a meme rise, now known as "I'm inside the house.". It was known as a victory, but what's next? The Joining Day On the 16th or September 10:34 PM (EEST), a member named "RW" joined the cave. He remained silent. It was then quickly theorized that it was someone's alternative account, or perhaps: Rob Wong? As Eim went to chat with him in their direct messages, it was known that he was - Rob Wong. But, there was no proof. He then proceeded to talk in the cave, then providing proof that he was the real Rob Wong, and not a fake. He was then given the special people role, and everyone was really excited about him joining. This has been noted as one of the biggest victories in history. Aurimukinas's Coming On October 11, at 6:50 PM GMT +1, aurimukinas joined the Cave. He conversated, and a celebration was quickly made for him. However, at about 7:05 PM GMT +1, he left, stating it'd make the lore cooler. This was indeed the case as the Cave now celebrates Auri Coming Day every 11th of October.